Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is a major antagonist in the world of RWBY. He is the current High Leader of the White Fang; as well as the mentor and former lover-turned arch-enemy of major protagonist, Blake Belladonna. He is voiced by Garrett Hunter. History Background Little is known about Adam Taurus' past or how he became affiliated with the White Fang. During some point though, he joined the organization and became the mentor of Blake Belladonna; and the two formed a relationship together. However, their relationship began to sever as Blake believed Adam had gradually become a "monster"; with this change in personality starting around the time the White Fang began using terrorism to further its newer and older agendas under Sienna Khan's leadership. Some time later, Adam is approached at his campground by Cinder Fall and her subordinates Emerald and Mercury; who proposes an alliance that she believes would benefit both their groups. Adam immediately rejects her proposal, refusing to sacrifice his men for a 'human' cause, and orders them to leave. Following their departure, Blake approaches Adam and asks him what they were discussing. Adam assures her it's unimportant and tells her they must focus on preparing for the upcoming train heist. In the "Black" Trailer, Adam and Blake leap onto the roof of the train and infiltrate their way inside; only to find themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s. Adam's katana, Wilt, shoots out of his sheath/gun Blush and hits one of the androids in the head, stunning it as he rushes forward and grabs his sword, before cutting it to pieces. The rest of the androids charge in to attack Blake and Adam, but the two easily defeat them as they make their way through the train and enter a cargo hold. Adam looks inside one of the crates and tells Blake to move up to the next car while he sets the charges, having found the target. Blake asks about the people on the train, but Adam shows no concern for them; shocking Blake. Just then a Spider Droid lowers itself from the ceiling and attacks the pair. The two unsuccessfully fight the droid and Adam is forced to save Blake when she is about to be stepped on. The droid then fires a large blast that knocks both Adam and Blake onto a flatbed car. Adam tells Blake to keep it distracted while he prepares for an attack. Blake fights it off, but retreats behind Adam when the droid charges for an attack. Adam uses his sword to stop the blast, seemingly absorbing the energy from it, which he then uses to destroy the droid. When Adam turns around however, he sees Blake on the next car, and the latter says goodbye to her former partner before separating the cars; abandoning the White Fang. Following Blake's desertion, Adam decides to cease pursuit of her and put his focus on returning to Mistral. However, he is interrupted by Cinder Fall and her subordinates slaughtering all the White Fang members in the encampment. Cinder reiterates her request for an alliance, offering Dust and funding to continue his operations, and threatens him with death should he reject it again. Seeing no other choice, Adam is forced to accept the arrangement. Volume 2 In "Breach", Adam is seen conversing with Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black following the Grimm invasion in Vale. Mercury expresses doubt that the White Fang will listen to them again after the losses they suffered, but Adam reassures the trio that the organization will listen to him. Volume 3 In "PvP", Adam is seen in a Bullhead leading the White Fang in their assault on Beacon Academy. Adam orders his troops to bring the humans to their knees before unleashing captive Grimm into the school. In "Battle of Beacon", Adam ruthlessly tosses aside an Atlas Soldier in Beacon's dining hall when he notices Blake, whom he mockingly calls "his darling". In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam is seen standing atop an Atlas student, asking Blake if she plans to run away again and accusing her of becoming a coward. He lectures Blake about how he wanted to "light the fires of revolution" with her, before unsheathing his katana and preparing to kill the student, though Blake intervenes and stops Adam's attack; declaring that she's not running this time. However, Adam proceeds to kick her away and disarm her, stating that although her dreams of equality and peace between Faunus and Humans are impossible, he understands Blake because all he wants is to be with her; something that is also impossible. He threatens to have his revenge on Blake by destroying everything that she loves – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. Adam baits Yang by stabbing Blake in the abdomen and provoking her into an angry charge. He then immediately intercepts Yang's attack and severs her arm with his katana. Approaching Yang to finish her off, Blake crawls in between them to protect her. Adam bemoans how Blake continues to hurt him before decapitating her – only to discover she had used her Semblance to distract him while she escaped with Yang. He calmly disposes of an attacking Creep before leaving the area. Volume 4 Months after the Fall of Beacon, Adam is identified as one of the perpetrators and is reported to have resisted apprehension with lethal force. In "The Next Step", during a meeting between Salem and her followers, she sends Hazel Rainart to meet with the current High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and ensure that they fall in line. Adam arranged the meeting and Salem praises his actions as showing his loyalty to her cause. In "Family", Adam appears in one of Yang's post traumatic stress-induced nightmares, stalking her and eventually attacking. In "Taking Control", after searching through Ilia Amitola's scroll, Blake finds files showing that Adam actually plans to overthrow Khan and take over the White Fang, as well as destroy Haven Academy. Volume 5 In "Dread in the Air", during the meeting between Hazel and Sienna Khan, Adam makes good on his plans and launches a coup. Moments before killing Sienna, Adam reveals his true ambitions of starting a war against humanity and seeking to have them enslaved in service of the Faunus. He then betrays Sienna and kills her, usurping her position as the new High Leader of the White Fang. After taking over as High Leader, Adam sits on the throne and orders his men to give their former leader a proper burial; as well as to claim Sienna had been murdered by a human Huntsman. He plans to use her as a martyr to justify increased terrorism and violence by the White Fang against humanity. Hazel walks out saying that nobody needed to die, but Adam sadistically smiles as he leaves and says that he simply disagrees. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Adam sends a message to Corsac and Fennec Albain instructing them to order Ilia Amitola to slaughter the Belladonnas with the exception of Blake, whom he requests be brought to him alive; stating the family has brought him nothing but grief and he means to fulfill his promise to Blake. However, Adam is unaware that Blake has anticipated the trap and escaped from her captors and knocked them unconscious. His plan to kill Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali and kidnapping their daughter alive is thwarted and Ilia betrayed him after two of his agents Corsac is arrested and his brother Fennec is dead in the process during the attempted assassination of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. In "The More the Merrier" Adam has the White Fang set up explosives throughout the entire parameter of Haven Academy, delighted that the school is about to fall. Personality Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. In "Beginning of the End", he takes his cause, and the lives of his underlings seriously, rejecting Cinder Fall's initial offer of an alliance, citing the unnecessary risk of dying for a human cause. It is also hinted that he dislikes Huntsmen, sardonically stating she could have gone to one who strayed from their "righteous path". However, after Cinder arrives a second time, this time with an offer of Dust and Lien as well as a death threat, Adam begrudgingly accepts her terms. Furthermore, in "The Next Step", Salem states that Adam has proven to be loyal to her cause. In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam's ruthless personality comes to light. He is revealed to be an embittered, sadistic and vengeful man, willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity. He takes great pleasure in tormenting Blake, taunting her by calling her "darling" or "my love" and ultimately promising to destroy everything she loves as punishment for her betrayal of the White Fang and, by extension, him. He exhibits extremely possessive, violent behavior. He is also merciless towards his enemies, slicing off Yang Xiao Long's arm with ease when she rushes him and even attempting to decapitate Blake when she appeared to stand between him and a crippled Yang. This characteristic is implied once more in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", when Lisa Lavender reports that all attempts to apprehend him are met with brutal force. Adam has also proven to be highly ambitious, as shown when he discloses to Sienna Khan, the White Fang's High Leader, that he wishes to start a war with humanity and enslave them, before usurping and killing her within the same moment. He expresses delight in taking over and feels no remorse in killing Sienna for it, something Hazel berates him for. Fennec Albain has noted that Adam's behavior has become increasingly impulsive and unstable in his obsession to punish Blake Belladonna for her perceived betrayal of the White Fang. This was observed when he ordered the assassination of her parents despite the possibility of it alienating the citizens of Menagerie against his leadership due to her father Ghira Belladonna's position as Chieftain of the small nation state. Powers and Abilities Adam's abilities and skills seem to be on par with that of a highly skilled Huntsman. He is adept in swordsmanship, quickly cutting through Atlesian Knight-130s with ease. He has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a method in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for a rapid attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. When he used Wilt to open the train car roof hatch, he moved so quickly that his strike was almost invisible to the human eye. He will also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. Furthermore, Adam's speed is shown to enable him to deflect numerous bullets in rapid succession with Wilt and Blush. Like Blake, Adam appears to have advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle. Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. This move apparently requires some preparation, as he tells Blake to buy him some time before he is able to perform it. When he uses this ability, red rose petals are shown floating in the air, symbolizing his theme of "wilt". In "Heroes and Monsters", his first strike against Yang is so powerful that it both breaks through her Aura and completely severs her arm, all in a single hit. However, the power of this technique may depend on how much energy he absorbs with his sword. Adam had taken two hits fired by Blake before attacking Yang, while he had absorbed a continuous beam of energy from the spider robot in the "Black Trailer" before disintegrating it. Aside from his combat abilities, Adam is also an assertive and charismatic leader. Sienna even describes him as a symbol for many in the White Fang in "Dread in the Air". In "Breach", he assures Cinder's faction that the White Fang will listen to him despite the prior events, and in both Volume 4 and "Dread in the Air", Adam is able to gain enough support from many branches of the White Fang, including Sienna's personal bodyguards, to help him overthrow her and become high leader himself. However, his leadership abilities are shown to be progressively compromised by his increasingly unstable personality, making costly decisions to sate his personal vendettas. Quotes Gallery AdamMeetsCinder.png|Adam meeting with Cinder 640px-AdamBadass.png|Adam lands on the cargo train AdamandBlake.png|Adam with his former partner Blake Belladonna AdamAwesome.png|Adam destroys the Spider Droid AdamSheath.png|Adam sheathing his sword AdamLieutenant.png|Adam with his Lieutenant Adam&Trio.png|Adam with Cinder and her associates AdamVolume3.png|Adam in the Volume 3 Opening AdamAttacksBeacon.png|Adam leading the White Fang's attack on Beacon AdamvsBlake.png|Adam battles with Blake AdamTorturesBlake.png|Adam stabs Blake in the abdomen AdamArmSlice.png|Adam slices off Yang's arm AdamVolume4.png|Adam in the Volume 4 Opening AdamNightmare.png|Adam appears in Yang's nightmare AdamSmile.png|Adam's evil grin. Hazel & Adam Volume 5 OP.png|Adam and Hazel in Volume 5's opening V5 02 00039.png|Adam in the throne room of Sienna Khan V5 02 00042.png|Adam revealing his true goals and desires to Sienna Khan moments before betraying and killing her V5 02 00044.png|Adam kills Sienna Khan V5 02 00048.png|Adam takes over as High Leader of the White Fang V5 05 00036.png|Adam ordering the execution of the Belladonna family except for Blake via hologram. V5 11 00013.png|Adam at Haven Academy in preparation for the attack. Adam Taurus.jpg|Artwork of Adam. AdamTaurus-0.png|Adam Taurus Adam_Vol_5_Profile.png|Adam Taurus in the Volume 5's opening Videos RWBY "Black" Trailer RWBY-Blake and Yang vs. Adam Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he is the first male character to appear. *Adam Taurus alludes to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. This allusion has had the following influences on the character and show: **In the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast/Prince's name is Adam. **His emblem is a wilting rose. In the fairy tale, the curse placed on the Beast would become permanent when the wilting rose he possessed lost its last petal. *Adam's last name, Taurus, is a Latin word meaning bull. **His mask has two red horn-shaped markings similar to that of a bull. *In the Japanese dub, Adam is voiced by Yūichi Nakamura, who also voiced Muramasa and Gai Tsutsugami. *Adam's sword is based on Kagura's sword from Ga-Rei: Zero. *Adam Taurus can be seen as a foil to Blake. While Blake genuinely wishes for peace between the humans and the faunus, Adam Taurus seeks to get revenge on them and ended up becoming what he despised about them. *Adam underwent a character re-design sometime during the development of the "Black" Trailer. In the behind-the-scenes footage released by RWBY animator Shane Newville on his Vine account, Adam's original model can be seen. Adam's original model lacks his signature longcoat, instead having a black, short-sleeved top with a combat vest, cargo pants and combat boots. His sword, Wilt, originally had a black blade that glowed orange when making strikes, and was carried diagonally across his back. External Links *Adam Taurus on the RWBY Wiki. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:RWBY Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Jingoist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Hero's Lover Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Delusional Category:Animals Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Samurai Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Hybrids Category:Hegemony Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Nazis Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Dark Knights Category:Enigmatic